Study date
by Thenewyugi
Summary: Heyyall! this is my first story so enjoy and review for the next chapter. JadenXAlexis (i call it jadexis) loosely based on my life. enjoy peeps!
1. panic at the blue dorm

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything to do with the Yugioh Franchise, except the cards i have at home. if i did, would i be writing fanfiction?**

**my first fanfic. please review i need to improve i'm sure!**

**Jaden's POV**

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!"

Man, Syrus really needed to grow up. I jumped out of bed for, like, the 5th time that week at 4:30 in the morning, to find Sy curled up in one corner of his room, pointing to his bed and shivering.

"what is it now, Sy?" I asked, wanting to get back to sleep.

"C-C-C-Cycroid's on my bed!" he cried, literally.

"Yeah, so? Dude, you've got to get used to the fact that you can see duel spirits now. Just be thankful you don't own something like Jesse's rainbow dragon!"

"It's not funny, Jay. You're OK with it just coz you've had it your entire life, and I'm scared enough of Cycroid's hologram as it is! I don't want it following me around and talking to me!"

The Cycroid in question rang his bell slowly and began sniffling. "Aw, look at what you've done, you've upset him now," I said, clearly siding with the bike. "Just go back to sleep, Sy, and get used to the fact that Cycroid's always gonna be around, I mean, I got used to Winged Kuriboh, and he's my best bud now! Besides you, of course."

"Yeah, thanks Jay," the now less panicky Syrus said, eager to get the duel spirit out of sight.

"No problem, now get some sleep,"

"You too, Jay. You wouldn't wanna be yawning on your date now, would you?" the little bluenette smirked.

"For the last time, Sy, Alexis is helping me with my homework, ITS NOT A FREAKIN' DATE!" I shouted.

Much to my embarrassment, the rest of the Slifer dorm, including Blair, for some reason (as she was madly in love with me) shouted back "Yes it is!"

"Shut up!" I bellowed, and went back to my room.

**Alexis' POV**

"Oh God, this is a date!"

"Finally, you understand, Lex!" Mindy sighed.

I sat on my bed, having a panic attack two hours before I was meant to meet Jaden on what I had recently admitted was a date.

"I didn't want it to be, but I just hope Jaden doesn't see it as one, but who would be that stupid and oh god I've ruined our friendship!" I cried into a pillow, with Mindy sitting at the end of the bed, comforting me.

"Oh come on, Lex. First of all, this is Jaden Yuki we're talking about, he's the most dim-witted person on the entire campus, besides Crowler! Even if you full on made out with him for an hour he wouldn't pick up on it. Secondly, you know how cool he is with everything and everyone. Take Aster for example. That guy beat him, made him blind to his cards and insulted him for losing, and still after the SOL incident they're like brothers! So I think you're safe on the friendship side of things. And come on! Even if he knew it was a date, you're the queen of Obelisk Blue, he'd be mad not to like you!"

"Thanks, Mindy," I said, sniffling. She was right. Jaden was ignorant to anything and everything that happened ever unless someone specifically told him about it. He could sit and let a tiger chew his arm off and not even notice until someone said 'oh my God Jaden your arm!' and the Whole Aster thing was true too, Jaden could be friends with a campfire.

"Besides, you've, like, hade feelings for him for how long now?" Jasmine butted in, still admiring her own reflection in her own make-up mirror.

"Three years, since that duel on the lake," I told her, blushing.

"Exactly! So just go on this date and confess your undying love to the man of your dreams! It's simple!"

"Hey, Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop hanging out with Atticus," I said angrily, flinching at how she sighed with longing when I said her name.


	2. Pep Talk

**Heyyall! Me again with chapter 2 of Study date, big thanks to ****ScarletLycrois**** for all his help**

**BTW I don't own the Yugioh franchise. I wouldnt be on this website if I did**

**Jaden's POV**

"OK, checklist;

Deck, check. Duel disk, check. Tidy dorm room, check. Hair, perfect. Right, all set to study!"

"Oh come on, Serge! Just admit that this is a date with private Lexi!" Hassleberry yawned.

"It's not a date!" I shouted, exhausted of saying those words, and believing it less each time

"Yeah, but ya wish it was, don'tcha, Jay?" Jesse teased from round the corner.

"Shut up, Jess!"

"Just sayin'. I've seen how ya act round 'er. In fact, the whole school knows, even Shepherd!"

"Say what? Why does everyone think I like Alexis?" I blushed darkly.

"Cause it's kind of obvious, you're really not subtle when it comes to blushing," Atticus explained, trying to stifle a laugh

"Also he told them, minor event that you left out there Atticus," Atticus nodded and shielded himself, for fear of what I'd do next. I kicked him out of the room.

"Aw, come on, Jay! You need my relationship advice! Who knows my sister better than me?" he chided.

I sighed and got back to sorting everything out for Lex coming, when Blair barged in. "What the hell, Blair? I could have been naked!" I scolded, anger clear in my voice.

"I know," she said, winking. "Jay, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaassseeee don't do this! Why would you break my heart so? You know how I feel about you!"

"Come on, Blair, just give it up already! Besides, don't you like that French kid, um, Marcel?" I said exasperated.

"Grr! You win this round, Yuki!" She growled, hiding a blush, and left, muttering to herself.

"Anyways, where was I?" I asked myself.

"You were about to pick some roses for Alexis," Syrus joked, and everyone in the room fell on the floor laughing.

As everyone got up, I said "Hey Syrus, Steamroid's right behind you!" which caused Syrus to scream and run away and everyone else to fall on the floor laughing again. But then thought '_should_ I get roses? No! Don't be stupid, Jaden! You'd just embarrass yourself!'

"Just tell 'er, mate! This game has gone on for long enough and ya just need ta man up and take the leap!" Jim said, the only one in the room not teasing me.

"I don't have feelings for Alexis! If I did, then, well, GAH!" I got everyone out of my room, ready for Lex.

**Alexis' POV**

A million things raced through my head as I walked to the Slifer dorms. 'what if he's too forward? Am I overdressed? Am I underdressed? What if he makes a move? AAAAARGH!'

"Hello, Alexis," Blair came out of nowhere, startling me.

"Oh, Hi Blair" I replied casually.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Knowing she knew, I contemplated rubbing it in her face 'I'm on a date with Jaden tonight!' but I didn't. Instead I just told her "Slifer dorms."

"Oh, Cool." She was clearly worried, and so was I. I didn't want Blair ruining this for me

"Well, see you round, Blair!" was eager to get away from her before she could say something and spoil the evening. Thoughts started through my head again as I saw Jaden's room.


	3. anger by the night

**Heyyall! Me again with chapter 3 of my first Jaden x Alexis/Jadexis/fianceeshipping story! Sorry it took so long to update, it was the fault of screwy wifi and writers' block. Jaden goes a bit OOC here, sorry if that offends anyone. Don't forget to review and give me a score out of 5 stars, and you'll get a muffin from Goku's muffin button (ask your dbztas-watching friends) enjoy! By the way, bold underlined italic bracketed words are author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I would not write fanfiction if I owned the Yu-gi-oh franchise or any of its series. I would write the shows that you watch on tv/computer.**

**Jaden's POV**

I was worried.

I don't know why, but I was worried. It's not like it was a date, despite what the guys were saying. Alright, it was all of the guys. Alright, it was everyone! But I had no reason to be worried. We were just studying, that's all. So why did I feel like I needed to clean the dorm room more? I know, it was coz she's an Obelisk and I'm trying to impress in the hopes that she gets me promoted to Blue! Finally, a plausible excuse for my uncharacteristic behaviour.

"_Hoo! (Hi Jaden! Gettin' ready for your date?)" _ Winged Kuriboh teased as he appeared, winking.

"Oh God, even my duel spirits are mocking me now? Kuriboh, ITS NOT A DATE! We're studying!"

"_Hoo! (Well, it'll be just the two of you, sitting real close to each other, in your bedroom, and since when have you studied willingly?)"_

I couldn't tell, given his lack of a mouth, but I think that at that point, WK was laughing at me. "Hey!" I shouted and grabbed a pair of scissors. "Cut it out _**(pun)**_ or would you like to be a regular Kuriboh?"

"_Hoo! (Okay, Okay, calm yourself, Jay)!"_ then, quietly, but loud enough so I could just hear him, _"hoo! (you wouldn't want to get all sweaty before Alexis gets here!" _He then returned to his card and giggled (I think).

I then resumed my pointless worrying and quickly ran over to my door and checked to see if she was walking over yet, when Jesse jumped in front of the window, "Hey, Loverboy!"

I screamed, fell over and went as red as Mystic Tomato. "Jesus, Jesse, what was that for?"

"A bet," he answered curtly, holding back laughter. The guys in the next room across were having a bit of trouble with that part. "I won, Aster, You owe me that Cyber Dragon Zwei!" he called as he ran back.

"Wait, what do you mean, lov… oh, nevermind," I don't know why I try with them sometimes.

I had a feeling there was more to his barge in than a bet, so I got a glass and put it to my wall to hear them.

Jesse: Yeah, the room is fit for Pegasus! He's taken down all the posters!

Aster: You're kidding!

Syrus: even my Dark Magician girl?

Jesse: Yeah, but I didn't tell you the best part.

All: What?

Jesse: He's got candles!

All: (laughing uncontrollably)

I stepped away from the wall, walked to the room, and barged in. "Well I'm glad that I'm giving you something to laugh at! And even if it is a date, which I can assure you, it is not, It's not your place to be barging in on my social life!" I shouted, clearly mad. Then I had an idea. "Oh and by the way, Chazz has been dating Mindy for a month now!"

I walked out, Chazz blushed, and everyone else burst out laughing.

As I walked back to my room, I saw a girl in white and blue on the path to the dorms.

"Oh, God."

**Alexis' POV**

"Oh, God," I thought as I walked to Jaden's room. "This doesn't feel right!" I started to turn back when my PDA rang and I saw Mindy's face staring at me.

"Don't you dare come back here, young lady!" She scolded. "You are going on this date, you will enjoy it and you will start dating Jaden!"

"But this…"

"NO BUTS! The whole school knows about you two, and they want it to happen! Heck, when Crowler found out about the date, he gave no homework to the Slifers of all people!"

I blushed, but then that was replaced with a red hot rage.

"Who. Told. Crowler?" I whispered through my teeth.

"I did?" Mindy said, sounding kind of worried at my tone.

"Mindy, I swear to God, when I get back I am going TO KILL YOU!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

"OK bye," she hung up.

"Dammit, now the whole School knows!"

I started walking to Jaden's room, but then I thought, "I can't go to Jaden like this! I need to cool off!"

I walked instead to the cliff overlooking the lighthouse, the best _**(and most romantic)**_ view on the whole island.

I sat down, my legs hanging over the side, and counted to ten in my head.

At ten, I heard a familiar voice.

"Lex?" I opened my eyes to see Jaden walking towards me.

"Oh, Hi Jay. Sorry I didn't come straight to you, but I needed to cool off," I said, managing to stifle a blush at his presence.

"Yeah, me too," He sighed as he sat down next to me. "So what's up?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Oh, Just the girls being jerks. What about you?" I looked at him, noticing how beautiful his eyes were for the first time, and giving myself a mental slap in the face.

"The guys ticking me off," he explained casually.

"Did you tell them about Chazz?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you should have seen their faces!" He laughed, which got me laughing.

"So, should we head back up to your room?"

"Nah, on a night like this? Let's study here!" He proposed _**(lol! Fianceeshipping!)**_.

"Oh, right, study, yeah sure," I said, remembering that to him, we were just studying.

**Halfway through the "date"…**

"Hey Lex, wanna duel?" he asked me, clearly bored of studying.

"Sure!"

**I know that this isn't a very good ending of the chapter but my illness of writer's block hasn't fully gone.**

**Also, Crazydamson, you may or may not be right ;)**


End file.
